This invention applies to a new type of radiation-sensitive focal plane operating near room temperature: a two-dimensional array of microminiature bolometers (microbolometers). This invention describes 1) an apparatus and method of using such focal planes in an IR imaging camera without the necessity to use a chopper; 2) an apparatus and method for efficiently retrieving the information contained in the focal plane; and 3) a camera system in which these focal planes can operate to produce video output signals.